Изгои Братства
Станция метро «Бейлиз Кроссроудз» Лачуга Изгоев Братства |связана = Братством Стали |члены = Хранитель Каден Хранитель МакГроу Защитник Морган Защитник Рокфаул Защитник Сибли Защитник Моррил Специалист Олин Изгои Братства Дж. Дж. Браун Дж. Т. Беннинг Л. Дж. Роджерс Р. Р. Растлинг Т. Т. Баузер Х. П. Смит Ствол Клён (бывший защитник) |квесты = Агент Изгоев по сбору Помощь Изгоям Операция Анкоридж |дополнительно = 250px }} Изгои Братства ( ) — организация Fallout 3, временно отколовшаяся группа от Братства Стали Восточного побережья на момент 2277-2283 годов. Описание История Предыстория Задолго, до того, как Оуэн Лайонс стал старейшиной, под своей ответственностью он совершал, многие действия, причём эта деятельность не совпадала с задачами, которые ставились старейшинами Братства Стали. Одним из подобных поступков было взятие детей в Питте после проведения операции по зачистке города от всех, оказавших сопротивление. Дети пополнили ряды новобранцев, став послушниками, что не входило в изначальные планы. Став старейшиной, Лайонс меняет политику организации: поняв, что Столичной Пустоши угрожает наступление супермутантов, он организовывает поддержку поселений — отряды Братства помогают жителям Мегатонны и участникам проекта «Чистота» обороняться от супермутантов и рейдеров, охраняют радиостанцию «Новости Галактики», а также пытаются помогать остальным жителям. Однако ожидания Лайонса не оправдались: проект «Чистота» не смог запустить очиститель, и его группа в 2258 году распалась. Нашествия супермутантов не прекратились, а их логово на тот момент не смогли найти. Часть членов Братства Стали неоднократно высказывала своё недовольство Лайонсу, некоторые даже обвиняли старейшину в измене первоначальным целям и считали, что ему нужно вернуться к выполнению исходной задачи — сбору довоенных знаний и технологий. Но Оуэн категорически отказывался бросить жителей Пустоши на произвол судьбы. Другая часть Братства, в основном новобранцы, одобряли политику Лайонса, но они не были такими опытными бойцами и специалистами, как группа недовольных товарищей, придерживающиеся изначальным целям. Споры и разногласия внутри организации постепенно нарастали. Будущие отступники видели, как Лайонс слишком сильно обеспокоен потребностями жителей Столичной Пустоши, и в их глазах он делался посмещищем и предателем, который мало того, что не уделял внимания миссии в приобретении технологий, так ещё и не смог запустить найденного гигантского робота — Либерти Прайма. Недовольные курсом старейшины начинают гордо называть себя «Изгоями», надеясь в дальнейшем уйти от указаний старейшины.Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 41. Раскол Братства На момент первой половины 2277 года противостояние дошло до точки кипения, и приверженцы старого курса во главе с паладином Каденом делают заявление: они, как сторонники изначального Братства, не могут терпеть политику старейшины и отказываются ему подчиняться. Происходит раскол Братства. Отколовшаяся часть в насмешку над старейшиной Лайонсом (по его словам) называют себя Изгоями Братства. Они покидают Цитадель, своровав часть оборудования и припасов, и основывают в форте Индепенденс свою базу. Дальнейшее воссоединение с Братством Стали В 2283 году старейшиной Столичного Братства становится Артур Мэксон. Будучи единственным потомком основателя Братства, Роджера Мэксона, он сумел после смерти Лайонса воссоединить столичное отделение Братства Стали с Изгоями и связаться со старейшинами Западного Братства, которые утвердили его в должности старейшиныТерминал проктора Квинлана.. Деятельность По собственному взгляду Изгои являются истинным Братством Стали, которое выполняет свою миссию согласно заданию от основной части Братства на Западном побережье. Их навязчивые идеи касательно сбора технологий очень сильны, и они не побрезгуют закупиться каким-нибудь инопланетным оружием с разбившегося НЛО или довоенными образцами оружия и брони. Взамен на отданные предметы Изгои готовы торговаться с Одиноким Путником имеющимися в избытке 5,56-мм патронами, осколочными гранатами, антирадином и стимуляторами. Все Изгои соблюдают первоначальные цели организации — поиск, сбор и сохранение довоенных и создание новых технологий, не заморачиваясь в плане набора рекрутов и оказания какой-либо помощи местному населению и городам. В форте Индепенденс учёными-специалистами активно ведутся исследованияЗаписи в терминалах форта Индепенденс. Руководителем Изгоев является хранитель Генри Каден. После занятия форта следующей задачей было освоение территории Фэйрфакса, но пока Изгои обустраивали форт, рейдеры в Фэйрфаксе успели собрать силы, отстроить оборонительные укрепления, и даже предприняли несколько попыток напасть на форт. Поэтому Изгои отложили план по захвату города, проникли в Фэйрфакс на разведку для выяснения обстановки и занялись защитой учёных на базе, поиском технологий и попытками связаться с западными старейшинами БратстваНа основе данных полевых отчётов.. В различных местах на Столичной Пустоши, а также в случайных встречах можно увидеть патрули Изгоев, ведущие активную разведывательную деятельность. Патрулей Изгоев зачастую сопровождают перекрашенные в характерные чёрно-красные цвета боевые роботы: протектроны, робомозги и роботы-охранники. Изгои, в отличии от Столичного Братства Стали, чаще используют роботов в своих работах. Изгои недолюбливают и раздражённо относятся ко всем обитателям пустошей, не вступая с ними в длительные диалоги, ограничиваясь короткими пренебрежительными фразами. На аванпосту в Бейлиз Кроссроудз, ведущего от станции метро, Изгои ведут борьбу с наступающими на базу супермутантами и пытаются открыть доступ в заблокированную оружейную. Чтобы дать отпор мутантам и быстрее обеспечить безопасность прохода на базу, Изгои передают сообщение на радиоволне. Структура По своему строению организация представляет собой упрощённую структуру Братства Стали. Среди Изгоев нет старейшин (Каден посчитал неприличным присваивать себе этот титул), поэтому на их эмблеме отсутствуют крылья, символизирующие этот ранг. Вместо трёх орденов Писцов у Изгоев только один — Специалисты, поэтому шестерёнка на эмблеме также одна. * Хранитель — аналогичен паладину Братства. * Защитник — аналогичен рыцарю Братства. * Специалист — аналогичен писцу Братства. Экипировка и вооружение Изгоев можно отличить по перекрашенной в чёрно-красный цвет силовой броне и упрощённой эмблеме Братства — характерные меч и шестерёнка без крыльев. Изгои обычно используют оружие, перечисленное в таблице. Известные члены организации * Защитник Моррил * Специалист Олин * Хранитель Макгроу * Изгой Братства * Ствол Клён (бывший защитник) }} Отношения с другими организациями Цитадель и Изгои взаимно ненавидят друг друга, каждая сторона считает другую предателями. Хотя многие члены Братства, оставшиеся верными Лайонсу, с сочувствием отнеслись к идеям Изгоев, сам факт ухода был воспринят ими как изменнический удар в спину — ничего подобного на западном побережье никогда не случалось. В свою очередь, Изгои, отчасти справедливо, считают, что измену совершили Лайонс и его сторонники, а они сами остались верными Братству, и как только им самим удастся связаться с центром Братства в Лост-Хиллзе, Лайонса и всю Цитадель должна постичь праведная кара. Изгои враждебны по отношению к представителям Братства Стали, Анклава, рейдерам, людям из компании «Коготь» и большинству враждебных существ Столичной Пустоши — яо-гаям, болотникам, радскорпионам, когтям смерти, роботам, диким гулями и многим другим. Нейтральны по отношению к работорговцам, гулям Подземелья, мародёрам, обитателям пустошей и жителям поселений. На момент программы поставок свежей воды Братством Стали и охраной Ривет-Сити Гриффоном будет организована поставка и продажа свежей воды Изгоям Братства''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 75.Со слов Гриффона «''Свежую воду я запасаю, а потом продаю людям. Ну знаешь, рейдерам, Изгоям и так далее. Тем, с которыми Братство не делится''».. Локации * Форт Индепенденс * Аванпост Изгоев * Бейлиз Кроссроудз * Лачуга Изгоев БратстваНеомечаемая локация согласно Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 317. In the shadow of the SatCom Array NN-03d lies a shack guarded by two Brotherhood Outcasts. There’s a Work Bench here, a rather gooey place to sleep, some Ammo, tools, and junk you might need. Check the table for Shishkebab Schematics, and shoot the Quantum bottle off the roof. — между фортом Константин и Станцией сети «СатКом» NN-03d лачуга служит местом складирования найденных припасов (среди которых имеется Схема — «Шиш-кебаб») и охраняется двумя Изгоями. Квесты Заметки * Уничтожение любого робота Изгоев приведёт к понижению кармы. * За достижение 60 уровня ранга смотрителя в режиме «Ядерная зима» в Fallout 76 игрок получает окраску силовой брони с красными метками под названием «силовая броня изгоев». Тем не менее, на момент действия Fallout 76 изгоев Браства не существовало. * Помимо перекрашенной силовой брони Изгоев, ещё одной фракционной бронёй является перекрашенная в чёрно-красный цвет разведброня и шлем от неё. * Помимо перекрашенных робомозгов, роботов-охранников и протектронов в файлах Fallout 3 имеются неиспользующиеся текстуры немного отличительной тёмной окраски для роботов-шпионов Анклава и роботов серии «Мистер Храбрец». * У Изгоев в патруле имеются только роботы-охранники с гатлинг-лазером, хотя также есть и неиспользуемая версия с миниганом на правой руке робота. * Согласно Тридогнайта, на момент 2277 года Изгои периодически совершают обстрелы по зданию РНГ, где находится аванпост Братства Стали. * Один из персонажей настольной игры Fallout является Изгоем Братства Стали. Баги * Иногда, (даже в самом начале игры), Изгои становятся враждебно настроенными к Одинокому Путнику. Происходит это после того, как кто-то из них пострадал от взрыва любого типа, причём неважно, устроил ли взрыв Путник, или, например, взорвалась машина. Исправить это недоразумение можно на расстоянии от них (к примеру, в Мегатонне), введя в консоли последовательно: ** player.removefromfaction 00033089 ** clearfactionplayerenemyflag 0001d3ff ** clearfactionplayerenemyflag 00030520 ** setally 0001b2a4 0001d3ff 0 0 ** setally 0001b2a4 00030520 0 0 Появление Галерея Outcast Patrol 2.jpg|Патруль Изгоев недалеко от форта Индепенденс Fallout 3 Outcast Power Armor.png|Изгой Братства OutcastRobobrain.png|Робомозг Изгоев Outcast sentry bot.png|Робот-охранник Изгоев Outcast protectron.png|Протектрон Изгоев FO3OutcastEyebot.png| Текстура Изгоев для робота-шпиона Анклава FO3OutcastGutsyPlasma.png| Текстура Изгоев для Мистера Храбреца Outcast sentry bot minigun.png| Неиспользуемая версия робота-охранника в игре Outcastrecmale.png| Разведброня Изгоев Zx02 fan brotherhood-outcast.png|Изгой Братства в настольной игре Примечания de:Ausgestoßene der Bruderschaft en:Brotherhood Outcasts es:Proscritos de la Hermandad fi:Brotherhood of Steel Outcasts fr:Dissidents de la Confrérie hu:Kitaszítottak it:Rinnegati della Confraternita ko:브라더후드 아웃캐스트 pl:Wygnańcy z Bractwa Stali uk:Ізгої Братства Категория:Организации Fallout 3 Категория:Организации, упоминаемые в Fallout 4 Категория:Изгои Братства Категория:Организации Operation: Anchorage